Rolan Oneshot MAR
by cherryblossomninja17
Summary: Yuki, a chess piece decides to have a snoop around the castle on a day off from the War games.This is my first story so i hope it doesn't suck to much!


Ok this is my first story I'm publishing on fanfiction so I hope it's ok :p

Rolan oneshot

Today you decided to have a snoop around the castle.You were always up for an adventure and since everyone was having a break from the war games you decided you may aswell check out the castle.You poked your head around the corner making sure you weren't spotted by anyone from Team MAR.Phantom wouldn't be too pleased if one of his Loyal Knights were spotted by Team MAR before the next match.You raised your hand to your ear and touched the Silver horse earing and Smiled to yourself as you continued creeping around the castle you came to the end of the hall where there was a wodden door.You pressed your ear to the wood and listened if their was anyone inside.All you could hear was the scilence of the castle and your own heavy breathing.You began to push lightly on the door trying to not make it creak.

"What are you doing?"Came a cold, bored voice.

"Wa!?"You jumped."Oh crap I'm caught"You thought to yourself to yourself.You unwillingly strated to turn your head to see who was behind you.

A small girl stood behind you.She looked at you through her foggy eyes no emotion could be seen on her face.

relief flooded to your face.

"Oh geez Loco!You scared the shit out of me!"You hisssed at her.

"That was so close!I thought you were one of those Team MAR guys"You let out a sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around here"Loco simply said."Phantom won't be pleased".

"I know I know!"You said waving your arms in the air."But I just wanted to have a look around, see whats around here, I might aswell before the next match starts."

"hmm"Loco pondered to herself.

"Didn't Phantom say that you will be fighting in the next match, Yuki?"Loco asked gazing into your eyes.

"YUP!Phantom said he expects great things from me."You said proudly, grining from ear to ear.

"hmmm I see,Well then you better stay out of trouble"Loco said before heading back down the hall.

When Loco turned the corner at the end of the hall and was out of sight you turned back to the wodden door.

You pressed lightly on the door and slowly began to push it open.

You suddenly felt a light tap on your shoulder.

"What is it, Loco?I told you I'm just having a look around."You said angily, getting imaptient.

"Loco?My name isn't Loco"Said a deep voice.

"Oh crap!"You yelled in your head.

You quickly removed your Knight earing and stashed it away in your pocket before turning around.There standing before you was a tall man with blonde hair.

"eh!"You stumbled backwards and pushed the door open before falling backward into the room.

UFFF!

"Ow"You complained.

"So whats a pretty girl like you doing, looking in my room?"the man said looking down at you smiling.

"uhhh…"You tried to think of an excuse.

"I was looking for the.uh BATHROOM."You said as you looked up at the man.

"hmmmm alright.For a moment their I thought you were a Chess Piece"The man said as he extended his hand to help you up.

"I'm Nanashi by the way"The man said.

"I'm Yuki"You said getting up without the help of Nanashi.

"um I better get going"You said running past Nanashi and heading back down the hallway as fast as you could.

"Damn!"You thought to yourself."Now one of Team MAR has seen me".

You were too busy worrying about how you were caught that you weren't paying attention to where you were running.

BANG!You colided with someone.

"ow!"You said rubbing your head.You looked up to see your friend Rolan standing over you.

"I'm so sorry -chan!"Rolan said grabbing you under the arms and lifting you too your feet.

You laughed."II-it's ok Rolan!

Rolan smiled."hmm follow me, I'll get some ice for that bump on your head."

You followed Rolan to the kitchen.Rolan went to the freezer while you took a chair at the kitchen table.You headed was pounding and you touched the bump on your head."owie"You said as you touched the bump.

"Here you go -chan"Rolan said handing you over some ice wrapped in a cloth.

"Thanks"You said as you placed it on your head.

The next day-The War Games match

You stood on the desert field.The wind blew your hair.Across from you, you could see the pink haired witch smiling evily at you."I swear she looks so farmiliar"You thought to you self.Pozun looked from you to the the pink haired witch."First match! Chess Piece Knight, Yuki! against Team Mar's Dorothy!Begin!"Pozun yelled.

You ran directly towards Dorothy.She gave you that evil smile again and released a gush of wind from her broom.You smirked."Nature ARM Frozen Wall!You yelled as your ring glowed and a solid ice wall emerged from the ground blocking Dorothy's attack.You looked at the ice wall before you.You smiled "easy" You mumbled to your self but suddenly a large crack emerged in the wall."Oh crap!"You said taking a step back.CRASH!The wall exploded and gusts of sharp wind broke through.It sliced through your clothing creating large gashes in your skin "AHH!"you yelled. "Gaurdian ARM Rock Demon!"You yelled as your braclet began to shine.The wind had stopped and you looked up to see your Gaurdian ARM.It was very large and it blocked the gusts of wind.

Dorothy's POV

"Wow that's one big gaurdian..but it's nothing I can't handle"She laughed evily.

"maybe if I beat her I'll steal her ARM.It looks like a rare one"She thought to herself.

"Hmmm where has she gone?"She thought.The demon began to move.With one large swing it punched the ground right near where Dorothy was standing.

"Ha it's to slow"Dorothy mocked jumping out of harms way and landing softly on the ground again.

The ground began to rumble.

"What?"Dorothy said.

Suddenly the ground below Dorothy began to colapes and a jet of Ice shot out hitting Dorothy.

Yuki POV

You emerged from the hole jumping high into the air.

You landed softly on the ground and turned to Dorothy.Dorothy stood there frozen solid.

"Uh"Pozun muttered.

"That means Yuki is the winner!"Pozun yelled and you smirked at the frozen Dorothy before turning back to your team mates.

Rolan came running out to you.

"I'm so glad your ok!"Rolan said giving you a massive hug.

"How did you do it?"Rolan asked.

"well I used my gaurdian as a distraction while I used my other ARM 'Digger' which enabled me to dig under ground so that the wind wouldn't hurt me, then I set a jet of ice up the hole where Dorothy was standing using my Ice Ring ARM."You said happily jumping up and down.

"I'm so proud of you!"Rolan squealed.

"Thankyou Rolan"You said before leaning up and giving Rolan a quick peck on the lips.Rolans face turned bright red as you giggled to yourself.

The END

Well I hope you liked it ' I hope it didn't suck too much :p


End file.
